The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘Nectariane’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in July in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Diamond Ray’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,948), ‘Zaitabo’ (Big Top®) and ‘Andano’ (Red Diamond®) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) nectarines, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Nectariane’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has an early flowering, fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.